Like Thieves and Money
by SkyBlue-Dreamer
Summary: What happens when the Host Club 'helps' the trial students with school and... love? And how will they handle the infamous Phantom Dark showing up? And with Emiko's thief-loving ways, how can it be avoided? Eventual DaisukexRiku. Possible TamaHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Haruhi walked into the host room, autumn leaves sticking from her formerly groomed brown hair and stopped short. The host room was in a flurry of activity; dusters whisked dust off of surfaces and brooms swept the resulting dirt into bins indiscriminately. She looked to her left, of course the host club themselves took no part in it and stood passively by while maids and butlers made the room sparkle.

Haruhi sighed, knowing that the club was up to some 'rich people' thing. Apparently that sigh was all it took to get certain twins' attention as her left and right side suddenly had the privilege of an arm each. Both twins ginned mischievously, "Nice of you to join us, Haruhi. Like what we've done with the place?". Haruhi returned her gaze to busy room, "Like you did anything… What's going on? Normally the host club themselves sets up the room." Both twins grinned wider as if they were privy to a secret that she didn't know about. Then Hikaru spoke up, signaling that they decided to 'let her in on it', "Oh, we're just making sure the room is all nice and tided up." "The boss wanted to make sure the music room would be pretty for the trial students." Kaoru finished. Haruhi was confused, what were 'trial students'? Before she could voice this however the rest of the club were around her.

"What do you think of the room, Haru-chan?" Hunny said tugging on her arm while clutching Usa-chan in the other. "Yeah." Mori simply said adding strength the Hunny's question. Haruhi looked down at the older-yet-younger boy, noticing his eyes sparkling as if it were something magical. She gazed at the room again; the staff finishing up and making the room sparkle, "I guess it's nice that the room is getting clean, but why all the importance?". Tamaki took his cue and flipped his blonde hair, "Well, my dear Haruhi, it is for the benefit of the trial students." He gesture wildly and added more sparkles to the room "So that can be greeted by magnificent beauty and-" Tamaki became silent and stood with a shocked, white expression. There was silence for a whole two seconds and then Tamaki spoke again, "Haruhi… Why are there leaves in your hair?". Haruhi brought up her hand and felt the leaves in her hair, "I guess I didn't get them out when I fell in that leaf pile." She said, taking it as no big deal. Tamaki however was shocked and grabbed her shoulder, "ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOU GET HURT? Don't worry, Daddy will make it all better!".

Haruhi gently took his hands off his shoulders and said in an exasperated voice, "Senpai, I'm fine.". Tamaki immediately took out a brush from who-knows-where and held it up dramatically, "Then Daddy will just have to brush those leaves out!". "No" Haruhi stated calmly put off by the idea of someone brushing her hair for her. Tamaki, however took this badly, and was immediately in the nearest emo corner, his head in his arms. Haruhi, knowing he would get over it soon, looked at Kyoya for an explanation (about the students not Tamaki). Being his usual knows-everything he answered her, "About five promising students are coming here to give this school a trial run as they will be eligible for this school next year, so the President decided to make a good impression on them.". Tamaki appeared, evidently over being emo, and struck a dramatic pose, "Great idea huh?". Haruhi wasn't so sure.

**AN: So what do you think? This will be a crossover between Ouran High School Host Club and DN Angel, and will take place at Ouran Academy. The five students are: Daisuke Niwa, Risa & Riku Harada, Satoshi Hiwatari and Takeshi Saehara. Of course Dark and Krad will also be in it! As well as Daisuke's trap-loving mom, grandpa and Wiz. A new title name is Welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"" **Speaking**

**~~ Thoughts**

"And it's the most wonderful place in the whole world!" Risa gushed, eyes gleaming as she and Riku walked into their homeroom. They (along with Daisuke, Hiwatari and Saehara) had been at Ouran Academy for only a day now, but Risa had apparently discovered the school's 'host club'.

"What's the most wonderful place in the world?" Saehara asked coming over towards them while dragging Daisuke along.

"Some silly club that Risa found." Riku huffed, "It's a stupid room where some rich kids give you compliments while expecting you to pay for it… Not worth it in my opinion.

"Hey!" Risa frowned, "You're just saying that because you've never been to the Ouran Host Club!"

"I'm saying that because I never would!" Riku shot back.

"Please don't fight, girls." A calm, smooth voice broke the air.

They all turned to see Hiwatari sitting at a desk a few feet away.

He inclined his head towards the girls, "You can't just force each other to like the same things as you do. But… maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the boys of the Ouran Host Club." He smiled softly, "It is quite an infamous club and apparently immensely popular… Though I hear it's strictly for girls only." He smiled humouressly, "Unless you're gay of course." Ending his speech he trained his gaze to the view beyond the homeroom window.

There was a hush of silence as the group digested Hiwatari's words.

~Hiwatari is such a persuasive speaker. Whenever he talks people are compelled to listen.~ Daisuke caught himself thinking, ~Having heard his description of the host club, I'm sure he'd be an amazing host."

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one to catch these thoughts…

~If he was a host, I'd bet you want to go!~ Dark's voice cheekily implied in Daisuke's head.

His cheeks tinged pink and completely mortified, Daisuke mentally yelled back at the 'phantom voice', ~Dark, I'm NOT gay! And I definitely do NOT like Hiwatari like that! I can't believe that you're implying, AGAIN, tha-~

~Calm down, Daisuke!~ Dark's voice cut in, ~I was just joking. You're still so touchy…~

~I wonder why.~ Daisuke thought bitterly.

"And so it's settled!" Saehara's voice brought Daisuke out of his thoughts.

"What's settled?" Daisuke asked, wondering what he missed in his conversation with Dark this time.

Riku sighed, "Did you zone out again, Niwa? Risa, Saehara, Hiwatari and I are going to the host club after school to check out what the club's actually like. Mostly because Saehara wants to write a story about it and Hiwatari was kind enough to offer to escort us there."

"Oh… right." Daisuke said, embarrassedly.

~Say that you'll join them!" Dark's voice suddenly urged.

~What? Why?~ Daisuke thought confused.

~More face time with your beloved 'Miss Harada'~ Dark answered smoothly.

~Oh, of course!~ Daisuke blushed, "Is it okay if I tag along with you too?" he nervously asked.

Risa beamed at him, "We thought you'd never ask!"

******/Time lapse/**

"And this," Risa proclaimed happily, hands resting on the ornate golden handles of the host club's (still mislabeled as a music room) doors, "Is Ouran's enchanting Host Club!"

With that she opened the door and the group was greeted by a strange whiteness and swirling rose petals. Their breath seemed to catch in their throats as a harmonious chorus of voices wafted towards them, with a single inviting word, "Welcome!"

And then they saw them; The Ouran High School Host Club.

Risa's heart quickened as a tall, young man detached himself from the group and lifted her hand as delicately as a cherry blossom petal. The softest kiss, a mere whisper on her hand, graced her skin. Raising his head, his golden locks shifting ever so slightly, his violet eyes locked onto hers and stole her breath. He smiled, a perfect gleam against his flawless skin. Risa's head became giddy as his mesmerising voice filled the air, "Ah, Miss Harada. What an honour it is to have such a magnificent jewel grace our simple club."

Risa blatantly ignored the unconvinced snort from her sister, Riku.

"Well, I just had to see the Host Club's King again, Tamaki." Risa smiled happily as she giddily allowed him to lead her further into the room.

Tamaki grinned widely at that and slid in front of her. Holding her cheek gently with his formerly-free hand he lent towards her and gazed into her chocolate eyes, "But what a lonely and incomplete king I am, until you become my queen!"

And Risa beamed brightly because that was exactly what she wanted. Not the silky jet-black hair and low voice of Kyoya or the warm and friendly demeanour of Haruhi. She did not desire the antics and playfulness of the Hitachiin twins, the strong calm of Mori or the adorable cuteness of Hunny. No, she chose Tamaki because he made her feel like a valuable treasure. One she hoped that she hoped Phantom Dark just couldn't wait to steal.

******/End of Chapter/**

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait! I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, but since I forced this out through intense writer's block (and haven't seen Ouran or DN Angel in about a year), I hope that you'll come to forgive me. This chapter also marks the end of the 'introductory' chapters.

An interesting thing to note about me is that I don't like Risa (sorry Risa-fans). She just… annoys me. So to focus on her for the majority of a chapter? Weird, but she was a reason to meet the host club as well as to show the host club from a stereotypical view upon the meeting (Ouran's already shown us the 'WTH are these weirdos?' reactions).

Also writing a very descriptive paragraph of Tamaki (a character we all know, hopefully) was just my way of showing just how much of a romantic Risa is.

And even though I can see her completely swooning over Tamaki, she still loves (see: 'obsession') Dark.

THANK YOU ALL MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!

If you read, please review! I need all the help I can get!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this is so late but I STILL haven't seen Ouran or D.! But I HAD to write something! It was killing me! The only reason this chapter even exists is that I kicked my writer's block's but when I typed up another story of mine (won't say its name here). That and I'd feel terrible if I let my reviewers down… You guys ROCK! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of my beloved reviewers: xxSweet Memory & Death-the-Kitten-Meister. Although I would also like to thank the reviewers for my first chapter… Thanks! And thanks to everyone who favourited this story. Also I have no beta. This is ALL me!

"" **Speaking**

**~~ Thoughts**

**/ Chapter 3 \**

"THIS is supposed to be romantic?" Riku scowled, voicing her displeasure and folding her arms.

Tamaki immediately let go of Rika and spun around to face the red-head, "What's that supposed to mean?" his pride hurt.

Riku rolled her eyes, "That this is as romantic as a root canal." She said dryly causing the Hitachiin twins to burst out into laughter.

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock and the next thing everyone knew he was next to Haruhi, and holding her by the shoulders, "Haruhi, that's not true, is it?"

Haruhi sighed and, not for the first time, wished her senpai wasn't so sensitive, "Tamaki, it is a little cheesy…" she admitted causing the older boy to rush into the nearest corner

"But Haruhi…" he whined, tears streaming down his face as he buried his head in his arms.

"We like her!" The twins announced through cheerful laughter.

Rika frowned and placed her hands on her hips and shot her sister a wilting glare. She strode over to the blond and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, voice once more soft, "Don't listen to her, Tamaki-kun. She wouldn't know romance if it hit her over the head with a frying pan."

'Perhaps… I was incorrect when I said 'shouldn't be so hard on the host club'." Hiwatari said, looking unimpressed at the host club king.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you. Not exactly 'cover' material." Saehara agreed, lowering his camera with a disappointed face.

Kyoya turned to face the journalist, pushing his glasses up closer to his eyes, "I assure you that the host club's popularity speaks for itself." He defended in a cool, calm voice, though one could sense the irritation laying hidden beneath the tone as he frowned at Tamaki. "Despite Tamaki, we run a prestigious and well-oiled organisation."

"Wow, you make it sound like a business rather than a club." Daisuke pointed out, with Dark silently agreeing.

Tamaki jumped up (startling Rika) and turned to face the crimson-haired boy, a bright smile and clear violet eyes replacing his former depressed features, "The host club is more than that!" he protested, "It where we strive to make every girl feel like a beautiful flower in full bloom!" he gestured with a romantised sigh, looking towards Haruhi. His eyes slowly slid back over to Daisuke, "And… every boy is specially catered to as well." he hesitantly added.

Daisuke spluttered, face turning as red as his hair, "H-hey! D-don't look at me! I was just escorting Miss Harada!" he defended as Dark cackled in his head. His cheeks burned redder, "I'm NOT like that!"

Hunny moved over the mortified boy, and asked if he wanted to hold Usa-chan, "It's okay if you are." The small boy said

Mori nodded his agreement, "Yeah."

Daisuke furiously shook his head, "I'm not!" he whined, politely declining the stuffed animal.

~You know, if you'd just admit it, Daisuke…~ Dark began, his tone playful yet comforting

~Dark, stop it! You KNOW I like Miss Harada.~ Daisuke protested

~Yeah, but WHICH Harada?~ Dark asked in all seriousness

Before the embarrassed red-head could answer, Tamaki cut him off, "Speaking of treating every beauty that comes here, I think you would find yourself in the best of company with Hikaru and Kaoru." He said, gently taking Riku's hand.

"Thanks, Boss." Kaoru grinned.

"Yeah, we've always liked smart girls with good taste." Hikaru teased, grinning in the exact same manner as Kaoru.

"Just stay away from my Haruhi, you shady twins!" Tamaki shot back, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"Shady? Are you sure that they're Rika's perfect match then?" Riku questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Hiwatari sighed, "Isn't the better question why he called Haruhi 'my'?" he asked, looking closely at the Haruhi. No one heard him.

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean?" Rika huffed, frowning at her sister

Riku gave her a mischievous smile, "Oh, I don't know… Just thought you went for those types."

The brunette shook her head, "No way!"

Riku smiled in a smug manner, "So, you admit you're over Phantom Dark then?" she questioned, giving Daisuke a shot of hope.

~If she is, then I have a better shot with her!~ he thought cheerfully.

Rika gasped at her sister, "Of course not! Mr. Dark is different. So sweet and romantic…" she trailed off, as fantasies of her and Dark together filled her mind.

Daisuke heart plummeted; so much for hope.

~Better luck next time, squirt.~ Dark teased.

~Shut up, Dark.~ Daisuke glumly thought.

"Do you mean the infamous phantom thief?" Tamaki frowned, "Isn't he dead?"

"Actually, he's been active a lot recently, Tamaki." Kyoya said, scribbling down something in his black book.

"That's right." Saehara nodded and proceeded to tell the host club about 'The Phantom Thief's Return'.

Sometime during the story, Hiwatari smiled to himself, a ghost of a smile that spoke of satisfaction. One that only rarely graced his lips. One that he only used where he had figured something out that no one else had.

He stopped scrutinising Haruhi and half-heartedly listened to the rest of Saehara's story.

"You'd think with all the rich people around here, he'd have been around here." Haruhi said thoughtfully after the story had been told, a single finger pressed to her chin.

"Well to be completely fair" Hunny chimed in with his childish voice, "Most of our families aren't art collectors."

"Yeah." Mori nodded, "It's only the Ootari family which actively sells and collects art."

"Not that that's all they do." The Hitachiin brothers added, thinking of all the branches which were somehow owned or heavily co-existing with the prestigious family.

Kyoya habitually pushed his glasses up, allowing a small confidant, smile to grace his lips, "Yes, well I suppose Phantom Dark would have to be rather dense to actually try to steal anything from my family." He smiled more broadly, in a way that gave the rest of them chills, "Especially since he always sends a warning letter, and we have our own task force."

~His own task force? That sound pretty bad…~ Daisuke thought, grateful that he didn't have to steal anything from him.

~At least it would give me a decent challenge.~ Dark protested.

Daisuke frowned and mentally asked ~And Hiwatari and Krad aren't a challenge?~

~Okay, yes THEY are. But I was referring to the normal police…~ the thief relented.

At that moment a courier, about rushed in and handed a piece of paper to Kyoya.

The courier left, while the dark-haired teen read the paper.

"Well? What is it, Kyoya?" Tamaki curiously asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the message over his shoulder.

Kyoya slowly dropped the hand that had been holding up the piece of paper, an unreadable expression on his face.

Daisuke had a bad feeling about this.

Kyoya spoke slowly, his voice calm, "It's a warning letter."

AN: So I partly took Lizzie Margolis and PhantomDarkFanGirl2011's suggestions (see I do listen to them!) as I made Riku reject Tamaki. I figured that, while Rika might fall for all the over-the-top romance, Riku being more of a tom-boy would be weirded out by it. Yeah and the other suggestion I partly used from PhantomDarkFanGirl2011 is that I made Hiwatari (Satoshi) figure out Haruhi is a girl (although to be quite fair I wanted him to figure it out quickly in any rate). Thank you all! Please review!


End file.
